


compass

by joshriku



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Enemies to Friends, Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25942711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshriku/pseuds/joshriku
Summary: In an alternate universe, Riku meets Joshua in Hollow Bastion, and continues to be annoyed by him as time passes, until he's no longer annoyed.
Relationships: Kiryu "Joshua" Yoshiya & Riku (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

When Riku opens the door to his room and finds a stranger sitting on his desk, his first reaction is to be angry. No one else is supposed to be here — in fact, no one else _lives_ in Hollow Bastion, so who the hell is this? 

The stranger in his room notices he’s back and closes the book he was reading. “So someone _does_ live here.”

It’s a boy around his age, ash gray hair and purple eyes. Not like it mattered—Riku’s holding Soul Eater against his neck in a matter of seconds.

“Putting a blade to my throat? What an incredible welcome,” the boy says, airily, not fazed in the slightest.

“Who are you? How did you get here?” Riku asks, hurried. There was no way someone would casually come visit Hollow Bastion, much less Riku’s room.

“I’d be happy to answer your pressing questions if you lowered your little sword.”

Riku presses a bit harder. “Give me a reason to.”

Instead of being threatened or scared, the boy lets out an exasperated sigh. “You seem to think I have some issues with you. I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but the world doesn’t revolve around you. I was bored and came here, end of story.”

 _Bored?_ Riku has a hard time believing him. Even so, he doesn’t seem to be lying. If anything, the boy appears to be bored of having Soul Eater pointed at him. He doesn’t have a hostile aura like Maleficent or Hook do, but he doesn’t radiate light, either. Slowly, Riku puts his sword down.

"All right. Who are you?"

“You people are so annoying about introducing yourselves. But fine. My name is Joshua.”

Joshua. The name doesn’t ring any bells, and judging by his plain-looking outfit, he definitely is not from Hollow Bastion. Riku keeps staring, like maybe his appearance will tell him something more about him. Nothing seems out of the ordinary—his eyes are purple, his hair is curly, and his shirt is unbuttoned. It tells Riku absolutely nothing.

“Well? Do you lack manners? As far as I know, if you introduce yourself, you are supposed to extend the same courtesy to the other person,” Joshua says, smirking.

His way of talking to Riku starts to annoy him. “I’m Riku. How did you get here?”

“Does it matter?”

“Yes it does!” he snaps, “You could be an enemy!”

“Aw, come on. Even if I were an enemy, you think I’d be in your room? Are all your enemies _that_ stupid?” shaking his head, he continues, “If I wanted to kill you, you’d already be dead where you stand.”

Riku’s grip on his blade tightens. This guy is definitely bad news.

“As you can see, I don’t actually want to kill you. You’re my distraction.”

“Your distraction?”

“Yes. As it is, I have nothing else to do with my time,” he explains, putting his blade down, moving, and sitting on his bed instead. “So I came here instead. Can’t blame a guy for trying to find something to do, can you?”

Something about this smells fishy. Riku can’t quite believe his story, especially without anything to back it up. He’s definitely _not_ harmless—if his threat that he could kill Riku where he stood was anything to guide himself by, then Joshua definitely was a bigger problem than he seemed. 

“And so, I was reading that book on your desk—pretty boring, by the way. You call that good fiction? Seriously, Riku. You need some better recommendations. Luckily for you, I know things…”

Even if he didn’t have any reasons to hate Riku, it’s still suspicious. How did he get past Maleficent? Surely she’d be able to sense anyone entering or exiting Hollow Bastion. Unless he had gotten in without even noticing her? No, impossible. Maleficent’s scent was pretty awful. Then again—Joshua didn’t have any scents of light or darkness, he seemed… painfully normal.

“... _aaand_ I have a feeling you are not paying attention to anything I say. Am I talking to a wall? Do I have the worst luck?”

“Are you with Maleficent?” Riku asks instead. It’d make sense if he was, that’d be the only way he’d get past her. “Tell me the truth or I won’t hesitate.”

Joshua giggles at him. “You love your little threats, mm? I have no idea who Maleficent is.”

“But how? How did you get here? It makes no sense—she should’ve known—”

“Everybody’s got blind spots. Maleficent is not an exception. Who even is she to you, anyway? You sound like she’s your evil step-mother.”

Riku doesn’t answer. What should he make of him? Untrustworthy, yes, but a bad guy? He’s hard to discern, and it seems like he truly just wants to be entertained. Riku has so much to worry about; a little weird guy shouldn’t be another item on his worry list.

“She’s no one,” Riku answers at last. “Listen, I don’t know what you want, but I don’t trust you. You’re not going to use me or manipulate me. And if you don’t leave in the next few hours, then—”

“Kicking me out already?! But we just started to get to know each other!” Joshua exclaims, and then adds with a smile, “Not like you have many people to talk to right now. I can see you’re as lonely as I am. Surely you would also appreciate some distractions.”

The remark about him being alone stings a bit more than he wanted to admit. He doesn't want to believe Sora would replace him so easily, yet the evidence seems to be piling up slowly but surely. And he still had to find Kairi. He doesn’t like Maleficent, much less _Pete,_ so really, so far Joshua seemed to be the only person who at least appeared _decent._

“You win,” Riku concedes, sitting down on the chair. Joshua smirks, seemingly smug for finally getting Riku to calm down. “I guess you’re better than nothing.”

“Excuse you. I’m _way_ better than nothing.” Giggling, he continues, “Humans are so funny. It took you _this_ long to even hold a conversation with me. Whatever happened to kindness and compassion?”

“Well, excuse me for not trusting a total stranger,” Riku snaps back. Joshua laughs at that, even though Riku meant it entirely.

“I suppose that’s valid. So, care to enlighten me as to what is happening with you?” 

“Why would I tell you?”

“I already told you, I don’t have any ulterior motive to be here. Do you enjoy making things harder than they are?”

Riku’s lips go on a thin line. “I’m looking for one of my best friends. She… got lost, and I want to save her.”

“Dear god,” Joshua rolls his eyes, “you got a hero complex. Just what we needed.”

“What?!”

“Saying ‘one of’ suggests you have more than one best friend.”

Riku looks away. Did Sora count? Clearly, he had outgrown his need to have Riku in his life. It was hurtful, the way Sora had relied on Riku for so many years, only to toss him aside like he didn’t matter. Riku clenches his fists. 

“I don’t care about him anymore,” Riku says. It hurts to say, but it’s definitely for the best. “He replaced me as soon as he could. Some _best friend_ he turned out to be.”

“That’s people for you. Once you serve your purpose to someone, they won’t hesitate to get rid of you for another person who’s better in all aspects that matter.” Joshua doesn’t even sound sad saying it—he simply has a sly smile playing on his lips. “Didn’t you know?”

Riku has never even considered that. Who could ever be so cruel to think like this? 

“Aww,” Joshua continues, condescending, “this is your first time being replaced? So cute. Better start getting used to it.”

“Why?” Riku counters. “We don’t have to get rid of everyone. That’s not how people work.”

“Yet here you are, one best friend down, lamenting the fact you are no longer needed,” Joshua says. “That is what this is all about, isn’t it? It’s sad not being needed. It surprises me how naïve you still are even after that—everyone’s bound to be replaced at some point. If your missing best friend showed up, wouldn’t you immediately ditch me to be with her?”

Riku groans again. He did make a point. But it was different—him and Kairi went all the way back, and Joshua has known him for very little time. He’s still right, and context doesn’t change the fact he would replace Joshua’s presence with Kairi’s in a heartbeat.

“Just as I suspected,” Joshua smiles, satisfied. “We are all guilty of replacing and victims of being replaced. A never-ending cycle, if you may.”

“…You’re quite depressing,” Riku laughs with no humor. “No wonder you’re so bored. If I thought about all of that, I’d be bored, too.”

“Why, thank you. Someone gets it,” he flops back on Riku’s bed, staring at the roof. “Are you going to do something now?”

“I came here to rest, actually.”

Joshua sighs. “So boring. You’ve entertained me enough for today, so I’ll be leaving.”

“You’re leaving?” Riku asks involuntarily. He doesn’t care much whether Joshua leaves or not, but the question was out before he could stop it.

“Why, missing me already?”

“No.”

Joshua chuckles, “Worry not, my dear. I will be back soon.”

Riku’s nose scrunches up at the nickname. Before he gets to voice his thoughts on it, Joshua snaps his fingers and suddenly it’s like he was never there to begin with.

Back to being lonely again.

* * *

“You—how did you find me here?” Riku asks, eyes wide. “Do you have a tracker on me?”

Joshua giggles. “What brings you to England?”

“England?” Riku asks again, more confused. He frowns. “Hey, explain yourself! How did you follow me here?!”

“Why do you have to get so mad all the time?” Sighing, Joshua—who previously was sitting on the roof of the ship’s cabin—comes down. “Didn’t you hear? You tend to get more wrinkles if you frown all the time.”

“Shut up,” he says. He gives up on getting an answer, though: being avoided two times meant he wouldn’t get it the third time either. “You shouldn’t let Hook see you.”

“Hook,” Joshua sounds so amused by the entire situation. Riku fails to see what’s so funny. “I’ll tell you what, Riku. I’ll stay behind you the entire time so I can meet Hook, too.”

“Are you out of your mind?” Riku’s eyes widen, “Why would you ever want to meet Hook?”

“Eh, harmless curiosity. Is that a yes?”

“It’s a no!”

“He won’t even notice I’m there, promise.”

“No. You’re _so_ annoying,” Riku rubs his temples. From experience, he knows Joshua gets bearable after ten minutes of standing him, but the initial meetings seem to get increasingly more infuriating. “I don’t have time for this—I have to keep an eye on Kairi.”

“Kairi?” Joshua repeats. “Oh, is that the missing best friend?”

Riku nods.

“See. I told you, all humans are bound to either replace or be replaced,” he grins at him, knowingly. Riku had already forgotten their conversation, but now that it’s brought up again, it’s like a swift stab through his chest. “You’re replacing my presence with hers. You’re not the exception you thought you were.”

He holds back a heavy sigh. He hates to admit Joshua is right, and he hates that he even thought of brushing aside other people for Kairi. There’s a little voice inside his head calling him selfish that he’s very desperately trying to ignore. “You want to meet Hook? Fine. Just don’t get in my way.”

“In any other situation I would be offended that you only let this happen because of your own guilt, _however,_ I’m willing to make an exception today. Guess you really are an exception after all, huh?”

“Better keep quiet so he doesn’t notice you.”

“It’ll be like I’m not even there,” Joshua promises. “Lead the way, Captain.”

Riku is more irritated than he’d like to admit. It’s fine. Sora should arrive at any moment, Riku would get to set things right, everything was still going to go the way he wanted it to. ...If Joshua cooperated, that is. He doesn’t know what Joshua is capable of doing, or why he wants to meet Hook in the first place—he didn’t seem to care much for Maleficent, so what changed? Why did he care now?

He turns around just to check Joshua was following him, but all he’s met with is an empty space.

“...Joshua?” Riku asks, looking around. “Are you here?”

No response. Did he vanish? Did Riku just imagine him being here? Was he able to turn invisible at will?

“Joshua?” Still no response. “Maybe the darkness is messing with my brain…”

He still has to talk to Hook about the ship and Heartless so he treads on, slightly more confused than before. 

The worst thing about talking to Hook is that Riku can’t stand him. Everything about him makes him want to tell him to shut it, but it _is_ his vessel he’s using, and it’s thanks to him he found Kairi in the first place. Finally, when Riku is done talking, Hook leaves the cabin. He can take a look at Kairi now—lying on the bed, not a single trace of consciousness in her.

“It really was Hook!” Joshua says, popping up next to him.

“What?!” Riku is scandalized. “You gave me a heart attack! How did you do that? Where were you? When did you get here?”

“I’ve always been here,” he replies, casually. “Just messed with my frequency.”

“How?”

“Not your business,” Joshua looks at Kairi now. Riku is really trying to not be frustrated with him. “So, is this Missing Best Friend?”

“Yeah.”

“She looks terrible,” he giggles, “And you’re replacing me with her?”

“Shut up,” Riku snaps. “She’s just lost her heart. I’m going to recover it for her. I’m saving her. It’s the least I can do—after we’ve been abandoned by Sora—”

“Wooow! I’m wondering one thing, though.”

Riku tilts his head.

“Where did I ask?” Joshua continues. “I really don’t care about whatever heroic cliché you’re trying to pull. I’m just here to have fun.”

“You—”

“Stop getting mad at me, will you? Save your energy for Sora or whatever his name is.” Joshua shrugs. “Anyhow, thank you kindly for letting me meet Hook. I’ve been entertained enough for the day.”

“You’re leaving again?!”

“Why, Riku, keep saying it like that and I might think you want me to stay,” Joshua winks at him. Riku wants to throw Soul Eater to his face. “As usual, I’ll be seeing you.”

Once again, he vanishes into thin air like it’s nothing. Riku has no idea what to make of him. Did he even like Riku? Or did he just want someone to annoy periodically?

Whatever. He has more pressing issues to tend to.

* * *

“I see we’re still making our own version of _You, Me, and the Dying Girl,”_ Joshua comments, manifesting again in Riku’s room. “No luck getting the heart, huh.”

Riku is too exhausted to even get mad. He needs to do better. He needs to get stronger. But he’s just so tired, he doesn’t even have the energy to be annoyed at Joshua.

He needs some fresh air. He needs some quiet time, but most of all, he just needs to be away from everything for a while. 

It’s going to be hard to achieve that with Joshua of all people, but he could try.

Knowing that he couldn’t go anywhere without Joshua following him, he sits up on the bed and says, “Let’s go somewhere else.”

“Huh?” Joshua says, a little confused.

“I know a place,” Riku gives him a tiny smile. “Let’s go.”

Going up floor after floor, Riku manages to filter out all of Joshua’s chit-chats. It’s nothing out of the ordinary, and by the sounds of it, Riku is better off not knowing what he says at all. Finally, at the end of the stairs, he yanks open the tiny door and gestures Joshua to go first.

Following right after, he immediately feels better after seeing the endless sky in Hollow Bastion.

“This is the highest tower,” Riku says to Joshua. “It’s my secret place.”

Joshua smirks. “And you’re showing it to me?”

“Don’t think anything of it,” he says back, “I just knew you’d follow me anyway. I needed to get away for a little while.”

“It’s tough being a hero, mm?”

He knows he means it sarcastically, but Riku still doesn’t answer. Things are beginning to look like he could never be a hero after all. Not when he’s lacking so much. Not when he’s still so weak. He can’t even save Kairi by himself yet.

“Riku, you’re no fun if you’re not pissed at me. Must I be more annoying?”

“Do you enjoy being yelled at by me?”

“It’s entertaining enough.”

Riku knows this is going to be largely ignored, but he still asks, “Where are you from, Joshua?”

Joshua simply gazes at the sky. It’s weird. He doesn’t look annoying at all. Riku would almost say he likes him better like this, but it’d be a lie.

“Just from somewhere,” he says, the slight amusement in his tone making the sentence less ominous. “Not relevant.”

“Okay,” Riku isn’t going to press him anyway. “Why are you always bored?”

“Why are you so curious today?”

“Told you, wanted to get away. Thought it’d help to talk.”

There’s a pause. Then, “The monotony of life gets exhausting at times.”

He tries to not look too shocked at Joshua actually offering anything about himself, but he has a feeling he failed doing that. Joshua doesn’t add anything else, and it’d be better if Riku didn’t say anything, either.

It’d be okay to simply stare at the sky in silence.

* * *

Being used to Organization members waiting for him, Ansem taunting him, and a replica of himself ready to destroy him, Riku is in his rights to be so nervous when he reaches another floor in Castle Oblivion.

“Finally,” someone says, and when Riku recognizes who it is, he can’t help the gasp. “Took you long enough. Hello, Riku, I’ve been waiting.”

“Joshua!” Is he… _happy_ to see Joshua? That’s a first.

“Uh, wow, that’s a first,” Joshua is certainly thrown off by his reaction. “Why are you happy to see me?”

Riku hasn’t seen him since that time in Hollow Bastion. Joshua didn’t show up when Ansem had taken over him, and maybe that was for the best. Who knows what would’ve happened if he had met Joshua back then? Maybe he would’ve done something he wouldn’t be proud of. Another item he would add to his _list of things he did that he’s not proud of._

Suddenly, Riku’s aware of where he is. Castle Oblivion. There’s a slight chance this isn’t even Joshua.

“Tell me, are you real?” summoning Soul Eater just in case, he continues, “Or are you just a memory?”

No way even Joshua could be fabricated in this castle, right?

Joshua frowns. “A memory? I’m not even dead. Riku, I don’t appreciate being confused. I usually do all the confusing. Get it right.”

“So it is you?” The scent matches up. If it was a creation of Castle Oblivion or the Organization, surely the smell of darkness would be stronger. “The smell doesn’t seem off…”

“Are you saying you know what I smell like?” If they had been in any other situation, Riku would’ve laughed at Joshua’s expressions. “What in the world happened to you while I was gone?”

Riku dismisses Soul Eater. He quickly takes a few steps forward and pokes Joshua’s chest. “Oh. You really _are_ here!”

Joshua takes a step back, covering himself. “Of course I am! Who else would it be?!”

“Sorry, sorry,” Riku laughs. Who would’ve thought the day Joshua made him feel relieved would come? “I’m just happy to see a friendly face.”

 _“Friendly face?_ Don’t make me laugh,” Joshua squints at him. “I’m beginning to think maybe you are the weird one in this situation and not me.”

“Trust me. People have been trying to kill me the past few floors. You’re the best person I’ve met today.”

“The bar is on the floor,” Joshua deadpans. He sweeps his hair back and chuckles, “Well, don’t get used to it. I am actually here to kill you.”

“What?! No! Are you working with the Organization—”

Joshua’s laughter cuts through his sentence. “You should see the look on your face. Priceless. No, I am not going to kill you. It’s too much work for now.”

Riku can’t bring himself to be too annoyed at his prank, or to fixate in the last part of his comment.

“You look different,” Joshua says. Maybe Riku could feel the slight bitterness in his sentence. “You changed.”

“Yeah, well…” Riku sighs. “A lot happened. Got possessed for a while.”

Joshua blinks. “I was about to say you were no different from all other humans who did a full 180 from day to night, but that’s… unexpected.”

“Do you always view people so negatively?” Riku asks. “Aren’t you a human, too?”

He giggles but he doesn’t answer. “I don’t know, Riku, I think I liked your edgy phase better. You were fun when you were pointing at me with your silly sword every time I showed up.”

“I don’t want to remember,” Riku shakes his head. “I don’t ever want to be that guy again. I’m… trying to atone for all I did.”

“…Cute, but sadly boring,” Joshua sighs. “I’m afraid you’re no longer entertaining for me. Well, it’s been fun, Riku.”

“You—you’re leaving me?” Riku’s breath catches on his throat. He’s been so alone. “Why?”

“You served your purpose. Now you’re a good boy, so you’re bound to be bland and boring,” he says. “Nothing personal. Why, you want me to stay?”

Riku is desperate for company enough to nod. Joshua looks visibly taken back.

“Well, you’re cute. Alas, not enough,” he smiles, then salutes him. “Be seeing you.”

He blinks and he’s gone. Riku tries to pretend it doesn’t hurt to be alone again.

No point in moping. He had to keep going.

* * *

"Changed my mind,” Joshua says once Riku arrives at another floor. “I underestimated how hard it is to find another human. I can stay.”

Riku is both delighted and upset. “You’re a jerk!” he says cheerfully. 

“Thank you,” Joshua answers. “I’m feeling nice today, so I’ll actually ask you: what happened to you?”

Riku sighs. “It’s a long story.”

He starts to tell Joshua everything that happened, surprised that he actually wanted to know, and suspicious for the same reason. Maybe this Joshua is a fake one, and the real one had left him already. It wouldn’t make sense, though, because he picked up their conversation from where he left it off… so maybe this is really happening. 

Riku actually has someone with him. 

“I see,” Joshua says when he’s done telling the entire story. “You just can’t catch a break, can you?”

“Apparently not.”

“What happens when you get out of this place?”

“… I don’t know,” Riku says. “I can’t go back home like this. The darkness is consuming me.”

“And why is that a bad thing? You can’t seriously believe the world is that black and white,” At Riku’s confused face, Joshua takes a pause. “Oh, you really believe that. Good for you, I’m here to enlighten your stupid little brain.”

“You really are annoying, did you know?”

“Life is too complex to simply box everything under a label. _Light_ isn’t purely good and _Darkness_ isn’t purely evil. It baffles me that you don’t know such a basic thing, Riku, I expected you to be better than that.”

“I wish you went five seconds without being condescending.”

“Either way,” Joshua continues like he never spoke, “I’m sad to announce you’re not the terrible, evil villain you’ve convinced yourself to be. Anyone who tries this hard to atone for his mistakes can’t be evil.”

“Do you really mean that?” Riku asks, a lot more vulnerable than he expected to be. No one has ever explained this concept to him. Could it even be possible…? 

“I always mean everything I say,” he replies. It sort of feels like a lie. “Hate to cut our reunion short, but I have some business to tend to in my boring life.”

“But you’ll be back, right?” Riku feels like a little kid. “Right?”

“Mm. We’ll see,” Joshua winks at him. 

He vanishes once more. And yet, Riku simply knows he’ll be back. 

At least he has strength to keep going now.

* * *

“That coat looks tacky, but you make it work,” Joshua shows up next to him as he walks. Looks like he chose the one moment where Mickey stayed behind to pop up. “Still. You could’ve chosen something better.”

“Joshua,” Riku smiles at him. “You came back.”

“Please spare me your sentimental issues, I like us better when you’re not nice to me.” Moving on, Joshua continues, “I take it you have a new plan now.”

“Yep. What you said about darkness… you were right. I know that now,” Riku stops walking to look at him. “I’m going on this path now, see where it leads me. I still have to set things right.”

“Welcome to _Gray Areas 101,_ pleased to have you.”

Riku laughs a little. “I also have to make sure Sora sleeps in peace. He’s asleep now, by the way. He has to get his memories back.”

“I don’t really care about what happens to him,” Joshua shrugs. “You’ll just be on your own now?”

“Pretty much. I know I’m not fully alone, though. I’ve got the King with me,” and then, after a small pause he adds, “and you, too.”

“Me?”

“You’re always following me, popping up whenever. I know you’re always within reach.”

Joshua snorts. “You really think so highly of me. I hate it. I might ghost you, just to prove my point.”

“Feel free to do so. I know it’s hard to get another human like me,” he teases.

“How right you might be,” he sighs dramatically. “I suppose I’m stuck with you now.”

“Yeah. Thanks for sticking around,” he says. “I needed that, back in Castle Oblivion. I really owe you one.”

Joshua doesn’t respond, he simply looks disconcerted and one second later he’s gone.

Riku laughs to himself. He must’ve flustered him, huh? It’s okay. He’d be back anyway.

* * *

“No fair. You’re so tall now. It’s been what, two months? How?”

Riku doesn’t have to turn around to know who it is. “Joshua.”

“Riku,” he greets. Riku senses him moving until he’s standing right next to him. “Why are you on a skyscraper? This world looks gloomy.”

“It’s called The World That Never Was. I’d say it’s a fitting image for it.”

“Dramatic name,” he agrees. “Riku, you look…”

There’s a pause.

“All I have to say is that the blindfold improved your aesthetic an incredible amount,” Joshua says. Riku doesn’t need to lift up his blindfold to know he’s smirking. It’s all over his voice. “So, the blindfold. Fashion choices or are you really blind?”

“Consider it a safety hazard,” Riku turns to face him. His curiosity is bigger than him, so he lifts up one side of the blindfold. 

Joshua looks the same as always. It’s comforting, in a way, to have someone who he can always rely on who’s not affected by anything, no matter how much Riku might be changing. Riku laughs a little.

“You’re so short,” Riku says. “I have to look down on you now.”

He manages to catch Joshua’s irritated face before he lowers his blindfold again. It brightens up Riku’s mood entirely.

“Shut up,” Joshua snaps. “I can change forms too, you know. I can even be taller than you.”

“I seriously doubt that.”

“Shut up, Riku. Hey, stop smiling! It’s not funny.”

“You really can’t be teased, can you?” Riku snickers. This is the funniest conversation he’s had in months. “What have you been up to?”

“Eh, same old,” says Joshua, which doesn’t tell Riku anything at all, but it’s still good to hear. “What have _you_ been up to? You’re entirely different from last time I saw you.”

“Sorry.”

“For what?”

Riku shakes his head, “I need… to get things done.”

The faces of Roxas and Xion briefly flash in front of his eyes. Riku clenches his fist. He really doesn’t want to do it. If he doesn’t, no one else will, though. It’s for Sora. It’s all for him.

“Have you ever been in a situation where you have to do something awful,” Riku starts, carefully, “but you’re the only one who can do it? If you don’t, no one else will. And you say it’s for the greater good, but it still is awful.”

“Sounds to me like you’re having a crisis of your morals. Aww, Riku. You’re growing up,” Joshua laughs. “Well, as I said, life isn’t always so simple. Has anyone truly lived until they’ve made a bad decision for a good cause?”

“Funny way to put it.”

“Remember what I told you,” Joshua says in a somber tone. He’s not used to Joshua sounding like that. “You’re not the evil villain you think you are.”

Sighing, Riku mumbles, “It’s very hard to believe that right now.”

“You think too much of yourself if you really think you’re a villain,” he’s back to the joke-y tone. It’s less unsettling than him being genuinely serious. “You’re simply a human doing what needs to be done—the right person at the wrong time.”

“Thanks,” Riku says. He means it. It puts things in perspective. It doesn’t erase his guilt, but it gives him a better understanding of the situation. “I think you’ve grown attached to me.”

“...Where is this coming from, huh?”

He smiles. “You know, a year ago you would’ve brushed me off on my explanations and called me boring. You care about me.”

“I don’t have anything else to do with my time. We’ve been through this.”

“Then why are you making sure I know I’m not a bad person?”

“I simply can’t stand ignorant mentalities such as yours. I had to correct it.”

“Sure,” Riku sneers. “You care about me.”

“I think I’ve had enough of this conversation,” Joshua says, speaking quicker than usual. “I’ll be seeing you.”

He vanishes, as always.

But Riku’s good mood lasts more than usual.

* * *

“There you are! You keep going from place to place! Do you ever consider it hurts my arms to track you down?”

Riku’s heart stops. No way. 

There is simply no way Joshua can recognize him with this form.

“Are you _ignoring me?_ After I went through _allll_ that trouble catching you? So ungrateful.”

“Joshua,” Riku says. He hates the sound of his voice, and he had hoped he wouldn’t have to see more people than Naminé, DiZ, and Axel like this. Of course Riku can’t ever have things his way. “How… how do you know it’s me?”

Joshua blinks at him. “Why wouldn’t I know? You’re still Riku.”

“I look like _this.”_

“Yes, I understand that. It still doesn’t tell me why I shouldn’t recognize you,” he continues. “I know a thing or two about having different forms.”

“I see,” he says, even though he doesn’t get it still. Was there still a part of him that wasn’t lost to Ansem? “Will you ever tell me how you keep finding me?”

“No. That’s my secret.”

“You keep many of them.”

“Are you accusing me of something?” There’s a sly smile playing on his lips. Should’ve known better than to point it out. “Be grateful that I find you!”

“I am.”

Joshua’s eyes widen slightly. It’s like he forgot what he was going to say again. “You don’t have to be so honest. Anyway, what are we doing here?”

“I’m just checking up on Sora,” Riku looks down again. Sora and his friends had just been to this world, as hopeless and as clueless as ever. “Setting him on the right path.”

“And is this form temporary or…”

He frowns. “I think it’s forever.”

“Oh,” Joshua says. “Puberty hit you like a truck.”

Somehow, he still laughs at that. The weight that comes with knowing he might never be himself again makes itself present on his chest, making it hard to breathe. It’s okay. He deserves it.

“Hey, Joshua,” Riku starts. He’s asking the wrong person, but still, he doesn’t think he’d be able to ask anyone else. “Do you think I’ll ever turn back to my old self?”

“Of course,” he answers, casually. “I told you I know a thing or two about this, didn’t I?”

That was _not_ the response he expected. He’s a lot more hopeful now. “One day you’re going to tell me about yourself more.”

“Wouldn’t that be a hoot?” Joshua chuckles. “I must cut our meeting short. I spent too much time locating you, so that cut our talking bits more.”

“Thank you for coming,” Riku says. “I mean it.”

Joshua looks like someone strangled him. “You need to stop being like that. See you.”

He vanishes again. Riku can’t help but laugh to himself—Joshua really _did_ care for him.

* * *

“Nice view,” Suddenly sitting on the paopu tree, Joshua appears like he always does. “Is this your home?”

“Yep. Do you like it?”

“It’s very calm,” he says. “I expected something more… dramatic. You’re back to your old self, I see.”

“You were right, back then. I did turn back to this.”

“Doesn’t it seem like I’m always right?” Joshua counters back, airily. “Surely you’d know that by now.”

“Mhm.” Turning to look at him, Riku smiles. The sunset is warm and the waves are soothing. “Joshua. Thank you.”

“For what?”

“Being there, in general. You were really annoying at first, but you became my friend by the end of my journey,” Joshua looks more scandalized the more he talks. “I owe you a lot.”

“...This sounds like good-bye,” Joshua says instead. “Are you breaking up with me? After everything we’ve been through?”

Riku breaks into laughter. “No, I just felt like saying it. You can always visit me.”

He doesn’t say anything. Maybe he won’t visit Riku anymore, now that his journey is done. Was it really done, though? Ever since coming home, he’s felt like something is missing. Like he needs to be doing something else.

“Don’t leave yet,” Riku tells him. It’s the second time Joshua looks surprised today. “Let’s watch the sunset.”

“...Sure. I guess I don’t have anything else to do.”

Joshua doesn’t vanish until much, much later.

If he really isn’t coming back, Riku regrets not saying he’s going to miss him.

* * *

“Oh, this is a first,” Joshua says, sitting atop the decorative arch over the fountain. “Look who it is!”

 _That voice._ Riku looks up immediately. “Joshua!”

“Hello there, Riku. It’s been a while, hasn’t it?” Joshua hops down, and Riku is _so_ happy to see him, he might even hug him. “It seems like this time, I’m the one in deep trouble.”

“What’s wrong?” he asks immediately. 

He’s going to help Joshua however he can, just like all the other times the other boy had involuntarily helped him, too. 

Even though he’s in the middle of an exam, Riku is happy to hang around Joshua for longer. It’s fun, too—he finally gets to know just a tiny bit about Joshua. When he’s filling in Riku on what happened to him, he can’t help but interrupt his explanation with:

“Your friends?”

“Yes, my friends,” Joshua nods. “Why, Riku, do you think you’re the only person in my life?”

“No, no, I’m just surprised. It’s the first time I hear about you,” smiling, he adds, “It’s nice to know about your life.”

“I guess you’re in luck today,” sighing, Joshua continues, “having to put out so much information about me today. It’s terrible. Awful.”

Riku laughs. “I like it. You should do it more often.”

“That’s exactly why I won’t be doing it often.”

“You jerk. Come on, let’s find Rhyme.”

* * *

“This is weird,” Joshua says, staring up at the Keyhole. “Usually, I’m the one leaving you.”

“We had to reverse the roles eventually,” Riku chuckles. 

“Do you guys know each other?” Rhyme asks, looking up at both of them. “I had a feeling you did!”

“Joshua’s my friend,” Riku says.

“No we aren’t,” Joshua cuts in. “Friends is a very heavy word. I’d say I’m his assigned nuisance.”

Riku shakes his head. “He’s my friend. He’s been there for me many times.”

“Huh,” Beat says. “That don’ sound like ‘im.”

“He must really like you, then!” Rhyme exclaims cheerily.

“Yeah, he does,” Riku grins. “Isn’t that right, Joshua? You do care about me.”

“I have never stated such a thing,” Joshua looks tremendously irritated. “Go on. Get going, Riku. And be careful. If this really is a dream, it’s going to lie to you and try to make you think it’s real.”

“See? You care,” he smiles at him. Joshua is about to explode. “Thank you.”

“You should come hang out with us sometime!” Rhyme continues saying. “Can’t Joshua bring you to Shibuya?”

The three of them turn to stare at Joshua, who sighs and gives up. “Sure. I can, if he wants me to.”

“I’d love to.” Riku looks up at the Keyhole again. “I really should get going.”

“See you around, Riku,” Joshua calls.

“Yeah. See you.”

For once, Riku is the one vanishing.

It’s okay, though. He knows he’ll come back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've been non-stop stressed for 3 or 4 weeks but as soon as i wrote this i stopped being stressed. what a life


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy (late) b-day to yoshi! kh3 little sequel to this :-)

_Pop._

As Mickey walks inside the Mysterious Tower, Joshua sits down at the top of the stairs, waving at him. Riku breaks into a grin immediately. “Hey!”

“Hello,” Joshua says. “Lovely view we got here.”

Riku gets closer, sitting down next to him on the stairs. He hopes Yen Sid doesn’t call soon, because he’s really been meaning to talk to Joshua again. “I assume everything worked out fine in Traverse Town?”

“Indeed,” he replies, exhaling in relief. “Well, I suppose we did have excellent helpers. I am happy to announce I am back to being a nuisance only to you.”

Riku snorts. “An honor.”

“Truly,” Joshua turns around to look at the door. “What are you up to here? You’ve got a fancy new outfit. Love the plaid, by the way. Not a fan of the jacket.”

“What’s wrong with the jacket?” he asks, more self-conscious than he expected to be. It’s - it’s a nice jacket, okay? 

“Covers the arms _waaay_ too much.”

Riku bursts out laughing. “Of course. I’m telling you now I’m not taking your suggestions on how to dress. You’ve been wearing the same clothes for two years!”

“Excuse _me,_ ” Joshua says, shaking his head. “Why fix it if it’s not broken? Haven’t you ever heard of washing your clothes? These bring luck.”

“Do they?”

“Absolutely.”

“So they don’t,” Riku supplies before he continues explaining _why_ the clothes were lucky, even though Riku thinks Joshua is just stubborn to change outfits. “To answer your question, I’m looking for a friend.”

“I assume not inside this tower.”

“Nope,” he sighs. “She’s been missing for ten years. Long story short, she’s trapped in a realm and we don’t know _where,_ exactly. We have to locate other friends we have, too, so we can win this war.”

“ _War?_ ” Joshua asks, turning around to face him. “What are you _doing,_ fighting a war? That’s a crime! You’re sixteen!”

“Um… well, I don’t know about a _crime…_ ” Riku says quietly. “We have to do this, though. There’s no one else who can.”

Finally, Joshua shrugs. “I mean, just keep in mind every adult near you would be a war criminal for making you do this. But whatever. Is this going to last like, a year?”

“Hopefully not. I’m not sure. Why, are you worried about me?”

Joshua giggles. “That would be something, wouldn’t it? No, I simply would not like to show up in the middle of an active war-zone. Although, considering the types of weapons you wield, it makes up for an interesting concept of a _war…_ Hm. Maybe I _will_ show up.”

“I’ll text you,” Riku grins. He digs his pocket for his phone and pulls it out, holding it in front of Joshua. “I’ve got one of these now.”

His friend blinks. “Well, color me surprised. It was about time. I’ll give you my number, but I don’t intend to let you know whenever I show up. I like the element of surprise.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way,” Riku says, handing him his phone. “Do you have to leave soon?”

“I don’t have anything exciting going on right now, but at the same time—I really don’t want to be involved in whatever war that is happening. Take care. And donʼt die in it—thatʼd be underwhelming.”

“Iʼll be careful,” he laughs. Joshua waves at him and then heʼs gone. 

Right. Back to work. 

* * *

“This place… looks _way_ different than before,” sitting near the fountain, Joshua looks around the place. “I recall it looking very gloomy.”

Riku smiles as he walks toward him. 

“Yeah. Itʼs been through a lot of restoration, and now itʼs called Radiant Garden,” he pauses, and with a bit of nostalgia he adds: “This is where we met.”

“Oh, glorious days,” Joshua smirks. “What I wouldnʼt give to be chased around with your little sword again.”

“Well…” Riku summons Braveheart. “I donʼt think youʼd want to be chased around with _this._ ”

His eyes bug out a little. “Riku. What is _that?_ Itʼs as big as me!” 

“New sword.”

“Then I change my mind. Iʼd rather not be chased by this. I would _not_ be bothered to run. So, attempts at murder aside—” Riku was _not_ going to murder him, “any luck finding your missing friend?” 

Riku sighs. He sits down next to Joshua, stretching his legs and looking up at the sky. Itʼs a pretty pink shade; very calming. He doesnʼt really want to talk about how most of his research on Terra and Aqua is going, but, well. Joshua _did_ ask. 

“Not yet. Weʼre going to the Realm of Darkness. It should be a fun trip.”

“Mm. Nice use of sarcasm. Seems like you are always looking for your friends, mm? Canʼt they get anybody else for the job?” 

“Afraid not,” Riku glances at him. _Canʼt they get anybody else?_ Itʼs frightening, sometimes, how much is on his shoulders. How much people are counting on him, only. Itʼs a lot to digest. “Anyway, what have you been up to?” 

Joshua doesnʼt quite look away, like heʼs still expecting him to say something. Riku would love to vent, really, itʼs just—weird. He hasnʼt ever done that, and besides, he doesnʼt feel like bringing all his emotional baggage to Joshua. Joshua feels like a _pause_ on everything, a moment to breathe and simply… be. He doesnʼt want to damage that. At last, Joshua shrugs like it cannot be helped. 

“Just your usual stuff. No oneʼs in danger anymore, so life is back to being a little boring. Not _that_ boring, given who I am, but the same old routine is back.”

Riku smiles a little. “Heh. Iʼd like a boring routine for a change.”

“And Iʼd like whatever exciting adventure you have right now,” he replies. “Alas, we canʼt always win. Live them out for me, will you? Do something risky in my honor.”

“ _What?_ ” Riku laughs. “Last time, you told me to be careful!”

“Iʼm an ever-changing creature and my thoughts are always evolving,” he smirks. “I can see your little friend coming back. Thatʼs my cue to leave.”

Rikuʼs moments of brief relaxation always get cut short like this. He wishes he could go back to the time he came back to the islands and Joshua stayed for longer—at one point, the brief meetings start to feel _too_ short. _Too little._

“Aw, Riku! Lighten up! You’ll make it seem like you actually miss me, you know.”

“I mean, I do miss you. You’re my friend.”

Silence follows his statement, until Joshua shakes his head lightly. “Yes, it appears I am never getting used to that. See you around. Hope you have reception in the Realm of Darkness.”

Mickey strolls back as Joshua leaves, looking confused. “Riku, were you talking to someone?”

“Yeah. Just a friend, on the phone,” Riku waves his hand around. “Don’t worry about it.”

* * *

_Are you free?_

_I’d like some company :)_

“You called?”

Riku gasps. “How do you do that?”

Joshua giggles. “What’s a magician without a few secrets up his sleeve?”

“Thank you for coming,” Riku says honestly. “It’s very sweet of you to show up immediately.”

“Riku,” he says, giving him a pointed stare.

“Yeah, right. No mushy feelings, my bad,” he quickly adds in a lighthearted manner. 

“Why did you call me, anyway? I don’t mind, but you never usually ask me for this.”

Scratching his cheek, Riku grows sheepish. He just said that about mushy feelings! How is he supposed to word “I think this may be the biggest battle of my life and I wanted to feel normal at least for a while” in a way that _wasn’t_ mushy?

“There’s a big fight tomorrow. The most important one, I think. I guess… I just wanted a nice moment before I went to sleep. I was wondering—could you take us to your home world? If that’s okay?”

There’s an unreadable expression on Joshua’s face; like he’s realizing something Riku hasn’t caught up yet. Finally, he sighs. “Riku, why are you acting like this is your last night on earth?”

“Oh. Am I?”

“It’s very unlike you, that’s all. If you have your hours counted, then it’d be unnecessarily cruel to deny you of your request,” he extends his hand to Riku. “I have one rule, though.”

“Yeah?” he clasps Joshua’s hand with his own.

“Don’t throw up on me after we’re done hopping.”

Riku’s no stranger to traveling like this, but as soon as he touches the ground again, he feels _sick._ He lets go of Joshua’s hand and takes a look around, and his wonder overrides his nausea. It’s so _bright—_ Riku’s never seen anything like it. Billboards, tall buildings, people everywhere…

“I’m gonna throw up,” Riku unceremoniously announces.

“Not on me!” Joshua points at a store. “Let’s go to the bathroom like normal people, shall we?”

After an embarrassing amount of time in the bathroom, Riku walks out feeling good as new. 

“Everything okay on your end?” Joshua asks, clearly holding back laughter. Asshole.

“Yeah, I’m good. Stop making fun of me.”

“Oh, no, no. I would never. Ready to go or are you going to be sick again?”

“Stop it.”

Joshua laughs. “Fine, fine. We’re having a buffet, so I hope you came with an empty stomach—we are not going to leave any leftovers.”

Riku grins. “I’m ready.”

  
  


Riku does have fun, which is weird, because he doesn’t usually have fun. The feeling washes over him, making him nostalgic of simpler times. Fun times. 

“I really don’t know what’ll happen tomorrow,” Riku sighs. He was hoping to not bring it up, but either way, it came out of him before he could stop it. “I believe in myself, and in my friends. It’s just… there’s a lot at stake.”

“It’s a war. I think you’re allowed to be anxious and worried,” Joshua puts down his chopsticks, looking at him. “For the record, I think, despite your sensitivity to dimension-hopping—”

“Hey—”

“—you will be fine.”

Oh. “Thank you. It means a lot, coming from you.”

“Always holding me in high regards, hm? Why, I appreciate it. Are you having fun? Or is this place somehow reminding you of your crushing responsibilities?”

“No, no, I _am_ having fun. The most fun I’ve had in the last few years, I think.”

“If hanging out with your omniscient friend is the most fun you’ve had, then, wow. Your life must be boring.”

Riku smirks. “Oh?”

“ _Oh,_ what?”

“You just called yourself my friend,” Riku points out. He grins from ear to ear. “You _consider_ yourself my friend.”

“Oh—shut up.”

“What, no comeback?” he laughs. “Alright, that’s all the confirmation I needed. Thank you, friend.”

“You sicken me.”

He laughs harder.

“Don’t die tomorrow,” Joshua says before he offers his hand. “I will actually be mad at you if you do.”

“I won’t, promise,” Riku says. “Thank you for making me feel normal for a while.”

Joshua chuckles softly. “My pleasure.”

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (and then riku died in kh3 briefly)


End file.
